Feral Rage
by Nidonemo
Summary: A Goblin field test for new scanner goggles goes horribly wrong when the Feral One steps into the picture. (Not for the faint of heart!)


_Feral Rage_

By Nidonemo

::It is a pleasant day in La Theine Plateau, the sky is a clear blue and the winds are calm. Two Goblins walk along the path toward Jugner Forest. One of the Goblins is wearing what looks like a pair of goggles.::

Splanx: Hey whatcha got there?

Yoronx: It's a new scanning device that the guys in R&D made, I'm testing it today.

Splanx: Really? What's it do?

Yoronx: It scans people and monsters, showing me their stats like race, aura, physical level, stuff like that!

Splanx: Interesting! Hey try it on me!

Yoronx: Okay....just push the side here and...

::The goggles make clicking and beeping noises::

Yoronx: That is Splanx, he is a Goblin, Physical level 15, Mana level 0, Aura is neutral.

Splanx: Wow! It really works! My physical level is pretty high huh?

Yoronx: Yeah, might need some fixing...

Splanx: Shut up, jerk.

Yoronx: Hahaha...huh?

Splanx: What?

Yoronx: There's a Tarutaru coming.

Splanx: Oh sweet, I could use some practice!

Yoronx: Hey lemme check him out...

Splanx: Heh, it might not read anything, he looks pretty weak...

Yoronx: _HUH!?_

Splanx: What?

Yoronx: Th-the scanner! It says....no way....his Mana level can't possibly be over 100!

Splanx: What?! That hunk of junk must be busted!

Yoronx: No way, this is the final model! They tuned it and everything! I'm field testing it!

Splanx: No way.....what's the scanner say?!

::The goggles make loud beeping noises::

Yoronx: Th-that...THAT'S **_NIDO!_**

Splanx: _WHAT!?_

Yoronx: R-race Tarutaru.....Physical level 75!? **_MANA LEVEL 700!?_** Aura....oh no....oh no no no!

Splanx: What?! What's wrong!?

Yoronx: HE'S _PISSED!_ HIS AURA! _HE'S FERAL!_

Splanx: Aw shit!

::Nido's eyes flash blood red and Splanx backs away::

Splanx: St-stay away!

Yoronx: Oh no no no no no please NO!

::Nido raises Splanx into the air::

Splanx: **_NO! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF THE SHADOW LORD! NO!_**

Nido: Feel your flesh burn...

::Splanx begins to scream::

Nido: Burning, burning, hotter and hotter, IGNITE!

::Splanx bursts into flames and falls to the ground, now a just a burning carcass::

Nido: Heh...

::Yoronx blows a whistle::

Yoronx: BACKUP! BACKUP! I NEED ASSISTANCE!

::Other whistles can be heard in the distance, soon the area is filled with Goblins::

Nido: Oh...more playmates....

Yoronx: Careful! He's Feral!

::Nido raises a Tinkerer in the air and pulls it close until they are face to face, the Goblin's face filled with terror::

Nido: Did you ever wonder what it feels like to have your very flesh tear itself from your own body?

Goblin: Oh no...please!

Nido: Heh heh heh...

Goblin: Oh no! NO! **_AUUUUUUUUUGH!_**

::The Goblin's body is torn apart by unseen forces, his screams are drowned out by the sounds of his shredding flesh. The remains drop to the ground in a bloody pile. Nido laughs and the group of Goblins back away::

Nido: Oh? Leaving so soon? What a shame...I was _JUST_ getting started!

::Nido lifts his arms in the air and the ground surrounding the Goblins rises high into the air, creating a large earthen wall, trapping them all inside. The Goblins begin to panic.::

Nido: Now we can have more fun..._HA!_

::Nido points to one Goblin Shaman and the Goblin grips his head in agony, he then starts screaming and his head bursts, sending gore everywhere:: 

Yoronx: He's a Demon...

::Nido raises both hands toward a small cluster of Goblins, they are thrown into the air and begin to whirl about wildly, faster and faster until they are a single fluid blur. The sheer speed tears their bodies apart in a horrible splattering sound; their remains are flung everywhere, soaking everyone in blood and gore. A Goblin's head rolls over to where Yoronx is trembling, the face contorted in the expression of purest horror.::

Yoronx: .....no......this isn't happening......

::The trembling Goblin simply shakes his head in disbelief and terror as he sits, frozen in horror as the Feral Tarutaru of Windurst proceeds to wipe out the entire army of his comrades::

Nido: What's the matter? Are you cold? Well then allow me to WARM THINGS UP!

::A Goblin screams as he is set aflame, in a panic he rushes into the group of his own teammates, setting them all aflame, they scream and wail in agony as they are burned alive.::

Goblin Pathfinder: There's only one way!

::The Pathfinder rushes Nido, sword drawn, he is merely a few inches away from impaling the Tarutaru before he is frozen in place::

Goblin Pathfinder: WHAT!? OH NO!

::Nido turns around very slowly then looks into the Goblin's fearful eyes::

Nido: I commend your courage, but I condemn your foolishness!

::Nido raises the Goblin into the air and the Goblin's sword suddenly rises into the air and begins to stab its owner repeatedly and finally runs him through::

Nido: Now where were we? Oh yes...I was going to play with my new toy!

::Nido looks over at a Goblin Mugger, the Tarutaru's eyes flash green and the Mugger's body jerks::

Goblin Mugger: UH!

Nido: Heh heh heh, time to play!

::The Goblin Mugger turns around and faces his team, they look at him with shocked expressions, the Goblin Mugger then takes out his dagger::

Goblin Tinkerer: Wh-what are you doing?! NO!

Goblin Mugger: _I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY!_

::The Mugger, possessed, jumps upon one of his own teammates and proceeds to stab him mercilessly, tears flowing from his eyes::

Goblin Mugger: _NO! I CAN'T MAKE IT STOP!_

::He then proceeds to kill every last member of his team, they try to overpower him but his strength seems to have tripled. Soon he stands in the middle of his own unit, he the last survivor.::

Goblin Mugger: Wh....what have I done? What have I done...

::Sobbing and weeping the Mugger then turns the dagger on himself::

Nido: Awww no more toys to play with...

::Nido then looks around the walled area, there is only one Goblin left, Yoronx, who is backed up against the wall, shivering and shaking with fear. Nido walks up to him, the bodies shift and slide out of his path.::

Nido: You're the one who brought all your friends to play! Thanks a lot, I had a lovely time. You can go home now!

::Nido raises Yoronx in the air and tosses him over the wall. He lands on his rear outside the wall where a Yagudo Persecutor is standing::

Yagudo Persecutor: Yoronx, the Shadow Lord has summoned you. He wants to know how the field testing went for that scanner...what's with you? You look as if you just saw a massacre.

Yoronx: **_NIDO! IT'S NIDO! HE'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT WALL! HE'S KILLED EVERYONE! HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE! HELP ME!_**

Yagudo Persecutor: Ha! That's a good one! Nido wouldn't hurt anyone, why just last night he came to the base in Giddeus and he threw the biggest dance party we've ever seen! There was food, paper lanterns; he even booked the famous Fab Bard Five! We partied all night long!

Yoronx: **_NO! HE'S A MURDERER! HE JUST WIPED OUT THE ENTIRE LA THEINE GOBLIN UNIT! I'M NOT LYING! JUST LOOK OVER THE WALL! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!_**

::The Yagudo, rolling his eyes, decides to humor the Goblin and looks over the wall::

Yagudo Persecutor: I don't see anything, just grass and weeds.

::Yoronx's jaw drops and he struggles to see over the wall. The walled area is completely empty, as if nothing had ever been inside::

Yoronx: ....where is everyone?! **_THEY WERE IN THERE! THEY WERE ALL DEAD! I'M NOT CRAZY! I SAW HIM KILL THEM ALL!_**

Yagudo Persecutor: I think you need some time off, come on, the Shadow Lord is angry already. He hates waiting.

::The Yagudo Persecutor drags the kicking and screaming Goblin away, on the other side of the wall Nido sits smiling::

Nido: Heh heh heh...be sure to give the Shadow Lord my warmest regards!

_**END**_


End file.
